


The (not so lonely anymore) Nights

by Rosiewrites13



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Murphy is an Ass, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewrites13/pseuds/Rosiewrites13
Summary: Brielle had been on her own, surviving. Until a hoard came and chased her out. She got saved by Delta Xray Delta. Murphy and her do not get along and 10k likes her for her quick wit.





	The (not so lonely anymore) Nights

It was just Brielle’s luck. Of course, a zombie hoard had to overrun the one city she was safe in. She just COULDN’T win. Running through the back alleys, she desperately tried to avoid the z’s. She could feel them gaining on her. Up ahead she saw a group of survivors also running. Hopefully she could get to them before she became zombie chow.

“HELP ME!!!” she screamed. Hoping to get their attention, the group turned to her and they gestured her to come toward them, turning to run in their direction she sped up. Feeling bullets go past her face she powers through her fear.

“COME ON!!” A red haired girl screams, the truck started, Brielle somehow ran faster. She can’t get left behind again. Getting to the truck she jumps into the back, being steadied by a black haired boy.

“GO!!” She shouted, lying down, desperately trying to get air into her lungs. The truck started moving but all Brielle could hear was her blood pumping in her ears. Finally being able to breathe properly she sat up, taking in the two people in the back of the car. An old man who’s balding but has a kind smile, and a teenager, probably her age, with black hair and bright eyes, holding a rifle, avoiding eye contact with her. 

“I’m doc, he’s 10k, what’s your name?” the old man, doc, asked.

“I’m Brielle, thanks for saving me, I’ll be out of your hair soon!” She said brightly, in her experience, groups don’t usually like new people tagging along. 

“Any specific destination in mind?” Brielle mulled that over in her head, she didn’t have a group, or any safe place anymore.

“Honestly… now that my home has been overrun, not really.” She said sheepishly. “My last group ditched me, so I’m just on my own now.” She shrugged. “I don’t mind, less heartbreak you know? It’s kinda lonely but that’s just what happens.” Doc looked sad. 

“If you want, you can come with us to California!” he offered. Brielle’s eyebrows shot up.

“Shouldn’t you ask the rest of the group?” she asked quietly. She didn’t want to get her hopes up and then get told that she isn’t allowed.

“Nah, I invited 10k to come with us, so why not?” he chuckled. Brielle felt her lips twitch up into a smile, an expression she hadn’t felt in months.

“I’d love too!” she happily said. 10k finally looked at her. Brielle looked at him and waved. “Hi 10k, I guess you don’t talk much.” She tilted her head and looked at him, he averted his eyes and pink dusted his cheeks. Brielle looked down and then looked back at Doc. Taking in the horizon, and best of all, not having to walk. 

The car pulled to the side of the road and Brielle opened her eyes, she must have fallen asleep. She doesn’t remember the last time she fell asleep so easily.

“Alright. Let’s meet the rest of the group” she mutters to herself. Jumping out of the back of the truck she sees the rest of the people. 

“Guys, this is Brielle, she’s gonna come with us to California!” Doc exclaimed, Brielle cringed, and the feeling of all their eyes on her makes her want to hide behind 10k.

“Hi Brielle, I’m Warren,” the woman with dominance radiating off of her says, “that’s Addy and Mack” she points to the redhead with a bat and a blonde guy next to her, “That’s Cassandra, and that’s Murphy.” She points to a girl with long brown hair and a sickly looking man. 

“Hello everyone!” Brielle tries to sound cheery, but she’s so nervous. Zombies she can deal with, but people? Not so much. The apocalypse wasn’t helping improve her anxiety.

“Great, another teenager. What are we doing? Trying to get the full collection of sad teenagers?” Murphy muttered. Brielle took a deep breath in. She can’t kill a member of a group she just met. But god she felt like it. 

“And what would that make you?” Brielle challenged. “You look like a piece of shit.” She said while putting her hand on her hip. "Please, age before beauty." she said sickly sweet as she handed him the water bottle from her hands that he had been eyeing. Murphy stared at her incredulously. 

“Down girl.” Warren said, stifling her laughter. Warren liked this one already. Even 10k was grinning. 

“Sorry, I just don’t like being talked down to.” Brielle said seriously. She didn’t want to be kicked out for picking fights. 

“Trust me, everyone wants to rip him a part. We don’t fault you for that.” She said seriously. 

“Murphy is annoying.” She deadpanned. 

“Yes he is.” 10k replied. Brielle looked at him with wide eyes, he just talked to her. Looking at 10k, she could appreciate how attractive he is. 

‘10K, BRIELLE, YOURE ON WATCH!” Warren yells, Brielle and 10k nod and give thumbs up. Brielle fishes her slingshot out of her pack, along with her hand crossbow. 10k raises an eyebrow at the two items and Brielle laughs. 

“I know, the small crossbow looks stupid, but it works.” She assures. Loading the crossbow with the makeshift bolts, she shoots a z down in one go. 10k nods.

“Nice.” He keeps looking out onto the horizon. They both go off into silence but it isn’t awkward. Neither of them are the chattiest but Brielle enjoys his company. He keeps muttering numbers under his breath after each zombie he kills, and she is in awe of how good a shot he is.

“I’m gonna go climb a tree and see the horizon, scope out what we're dealing with.” Brielle says quickly, finding the first tree and she scales it. Climbing has always been something she was good at, even pre z. Once she reached the top she looked out, to her relief the hoard they had driven away from was nowhere to be seen. So relieved she didn’t even think before she jumped, about to walk back to 10k, a zombie runs into her and pins her down. She’s so scared she doesn’t even scream. She just freezes, holding the zombie away from her. The zombie goes limp and she sees 10k jumping off the truck and running toward her. 

“Be careful.” He says seriously. “I don’t want to have to mercy you.” He helps her get up and walks back to the truck. Brielle is still stunned. That has been her closest brush with a zombie since-… she didn’t want to think of it. Walking back to 10k she sits near him, he tenses but lets her put her head on his shoulder. “You can sleep, I’ll keep look out.” His lips twitch, in an almost smile. 

“What about you? And I don’t want them getting upset at me…” she gets cut off with a yawn.

“A sleepy lookout isn’t good. It’d be easier for you to sleep and I’ll just keep an eye out.” Brielle nodded and shifted closer to him. Shutting her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got writers block so I decided to write a quick little fic that turned into multiple chapters. ENjoy !


End file.
